DESCRIPTION AND GENERAL MANAGEMENT The Administrative Core consists of two components: 1) senior leadership; and 2) the administrative staff. The senior leadership of the Center consists of the Center Director, the Deputy Director, and the Internal Advisory Committee. The Internal Advisory Committee is comprised of the Focus Group Co-Leaders, the Director of the Pilot Project Program, Career Development Program, COEC, Facility Cores, and Dr. Herbert Samuels, Chairman and Professor of Pharmacology, NYUSOM. Director's Fund: We are requesting $65,000 in years 1-2, then $62,500 in years 3-5 for the Director's Fund. These funds will enable Dr. Costa to bring new technology into our Facility Cores, and support the translation of basic science research into the human arena by enabling the use of human samples with the assistance of the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core. In years 3-5 the Director's Fund is lower because we budgeted these funds for Community Outreach, as outlined in the COEC write-up.